Festival Snacks
by Pinkbowbunny
Summary: New girlfriends Tsuyu and Ochako hang out and share snacks at a festival. Mostly fluff, short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!


The night air was sweet with sakura blossoms and festival food. Ochako had just bought some matcha flavored mochi, dusted on top with green tea powder. Tsuyu had shell-shaped madeleine cookies. They both quickly gobbled up their sweet snacks, save for one each, which they both urged the other to take.

Still new girlfriends, they shyly took each others slightly sticky hands while they walked down the lanes, seeing the sights. Tsuyu was wearing a shimmering lime green fish-scale pattern kimono, and Ochako was wearing a pink one with sakura blossoms on it. Pink and green, the duo looked like a flower together.

They came across a man selling balloons with animal faces and features, among them a cute round frogy balloon. Tsuyu immediately requested and paid for it, then handed the string to Ochako. "Do you like it, kero?"

"I love it, Tsu-chan! What do you want me to get you~? Maybe a mask?" She babbled, bubbly as ever.

The green girl's cheeks went pink. "Oh, I dont need anything, but... Maybe a goldfish, kero? I love goldfish!"

Of course it was a simple request, so Ochako agreed happily. They quickly found the closest goldfish catching game, and Ochako struggled only a couple of times with the flimsy paper nets before finally managing to get one.

Tsuyu stared him right in the eye through the bag, smiling wide with her tongue sticking out. "Are you going to get one too, Chako-chan?"

She shook her head. "No, its okay! They usually die after just a few days anyways, dont they?" Maybe not always, but Ochako didn't want to get attached if it was the case.

But Tsuyu just shrugged, staring at the bug-eyed orange goldfish through the bag. "I dont know... But why would you wait that long...?"

"wait...?" Ochako repeated, confused for a moment until Tsuyu promptly untied the bad, snuck her long tongue inside, wrapped it around the uselessly struggling fish, and dragged it into her mouth. There was no chewing, she simply swirled it in her mouth for a few seconds like a fine wine before swallowing it whole.

"Aah, festival food is the best~" she pronounced as soon as her mouth wasn't full anymore, "My dad used to play this game for me, but they banned him for being too good at it. He could get twenty or thirty fish before the net broke, kero kero!"

Ochako stared some more, but then began to laugh. "Well, the game-makers have to make money too, haha! Oh—!"

Uravity suddenly gasped and ducked down as a huge burst of light and color erupted above their heads. The first fireworks of the night! Grinning, she snatched up Tsuyu's hand and quickly floated the two of them to the tallest stable branch of the tallest nearby trees, and they watched the rest of the display from easily the best seats in the entire festival.

When the last of the light show was dying down, Tsuyu glanced up at Ochako, her tongue shyly peeking out past her lips. "Chako-chan...?"

Ochako looked down inquisitively and Tsuyu looked away with a little pink blush. Her tongue was still sticking out though. "I just wanted to say... Thank you for bringing me to the festival with you. For taking me all the places we go together. I know a lot of people think I'm weird to be around..."

Tsuyu pouted sadly, but Ochako's pout was an indignant one. "Well... Why would I want to hang around boring people like that anyways?" She inquired right back, before reaching down to place a kiss on her mouth. She had every intention of kissing that cute tongue peeking out, but Tsuyu quickly pulled it back inside her mouth at the last minute. They kissed under the last boom of scarlet colored sky fire, then floated and hopped down from their perch respectively.

They parted with another chaste kiss down the street from Ochako's apartment. But as she was walking away, Tsuyu had a sudden change of heart, and before Ochako knew it, she was being dragged back to the other girl via her sticky tongue to her backside. She then wrapped both her tongue and her arms around her, pressing them close. Ochako blushed deeply, feeling the small frog girl's oddly ample bosom smushed against her own generous endowment...

The little amphibian didnt seem to notice it as much though, staring up at her with big eyes. "Chako-chan, will you take me with you to the next festival too, kero...?"

Ochako grinned, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek as best she could, being currently wrapped in a tongue as she was. "Of course, Tsu-chan~"

Thankfully by the time the next festival came, Tsuyu was much more confident in herself by then.

She was a lot more confident about that tongue of hers too~


End file.
